User talk:GenLawrence
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Royale Trading Co. page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 03:20, January 20, 2011 Welcome to the Wiki! Hello, new user! Welcome to the Potco Players Wikia. I hope you have a great time here. You may write your own story, or just write information about your pirate! My advice would be to make a page for one or two of your pirates, edit your user page, and then make a page for info on your guild. Once you've done that, be creative! Write a story about something that happened to you, or make up something! Turn something you did into a wild adventure! That's actually how i started my days here. The first chapter of my stories, The Goldvane Trilogy, is based on something that actually happened in-game! You can read The Trilogy if you want, and tell me what you think! You can even be in it, if you want! Have fun on the Wikia, and if you need any help of advice, just visit my talk page and leave a message! Cheers! 03:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Signature Request Lol. Piratey doesn't really tell me what you want. Size. Effects (Bold & Italics). Font (See here: fonts.). Color (See here: Colors ). What you want it to say. And Links. Get back to me when you're ready. Amigo! I've finished! Tell me if the Steel Blue works. Code: It's good, blends in with the background :P but good....... Banned um, i'm not banned, i'm just sick 23:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear:P not the sick part, but the not banned part :P your whole guild is like in morning, Liz is like crying cuz you've "died" :P Oh No! Why did he appoint Leon GM? It's going to be hysteria.... User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 16:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Phase Files Here is how, follow these steps very carefully. Copy everything to where it goes, and you'll be fine: Here is how to open tha phase files for Windows only, I have no idea about Macintosh or anything else, because all I have is Windows 7, and Vista. #Go to Panda3d.org and go to download. #Press Panda3D SDK for Developers. #Download it for whichever program your computer uses. #Press start and click Computer. #Open (C:) and open Program Files. #Open Disney then Disney Online and press PiratesOnline or ToontownOnline or WorldOfCarsOnline. #Scroll down until you find Phase_2, Phase_3, Phase_4, and Phase_5. #Copy them to your main folder. (Usually whatever you name your user. It has Documernts, Pictures, etc.). #Go back to Program Files and open your Panda3d folder. #Search Multify then copy Multify to your Main Folder. #Then search for Pview and copy Pview to Documents. #Press Start and search Command Prompt. Then open Command Prompt. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_2.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_3.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_4.mf Then press enter. ##Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_5.mf Then press enter. ##'Open a seperate Command Prompt for every single of the above steps 1-4. But don't close any of them.' #After you have extracted all of them, wait like 5 minutes, and close all the Command Prompts. This is so that all the extracts complete, so they won't have missing images, bams, or audios. #Delete everythign that will appear in your main folder '''besides all the folders' named: Phase_1, Phase_2, Phase_4, and Phase_5, or something like that. #For opening .bam files in models, open them with Pview. (Pview should be in Documents, since you copied it there. Have fun extracting, PS: Not all things are upcoming, some are the loading screens, and the textures for the game, like walls, forts, caves, and such. Heres the link Remember the page? Heres the link: Seal Maker enjoy! User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Vessels Hello, I noticed you wanted to work for Lightning Vessels. I am sorry it took me so long to get back. We would love to have you join, if you still want to, just add your name please. 23:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Category I made the page into a category. I tried to move the page into a category but it wouldn't work. Check the wiki history to see the category. -- 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Just go ahead and add the category to the pages you want. -- 02:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Daggerpaine Industries Application ''I Edward DaggerhawkPut name here I am applying to Daggerpaine Industries. I would like CEO, Junior CEO, or any high ranking jobs if there is/are spots open. I will not share any infomation of products without the consent of the CEO/Founder. some of my skils are: Leadership, money making, and helpful. Other organizations I've been/are in are: My guild, King of The Netherlands and Belgium. Sig: Hi Law i have made the leviathan and satellite cannon pages also edited some of yours like spelling corrections and added some things to the daggerpaine industries page :P see u tonight on the game. Join Me? Will you join me in an alliance against Robert, who's trying to overthrow me. If you join, you must leave the Royale Alliance. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Description Robert's trying to use the alliance to overthrow me because I left Viceroyalty Co., it's that simple. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Description, cont. Actually, I told him I was done with him, and left. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I Tried I tried talking stuff out. Know what he did? He ran when he general sided with me! He puts me on ignore at first sight. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! DUDE! You didn't come online The Caribbean NEwsroom had to be canceled -_- 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 03:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, its ok It's okay, I just got really annoyed 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 03:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) HIYA Law yep im basic :P and LOVING IT Hey Law how come u r not online lol - bill Meet me Lawrence, can you meet me on kokojillo, tortuga at 7:00 PM (CDT)? Thanks, Coming r u still there U r not there plz come back! Vid I watched that vid. EPICNESS!!!!! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on figuring out coding! If you need any help with basic stuff you can talk to meh. ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (IF that's the Barney Signature then this is Edgar Wildrat) I can do that I can do that I'll get started right away! ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 15:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome I can make it, I know what your problem is you made it a template instead of a signature thing, when it turns into a signature page it should be fixed and I will tell you the new code. Oh ya also your signature messed up my talk page so I'm gonna archive it again so the talk page may be smaller :P ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 15:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply First, sorry for the delayed response. I appreciate your likings of my music! I'm really just a beginner. I am sorry, but I don't think I want my music beings used for anything else. It's nothing against you, Lawrence, it's just I don't wan't my music being used for anything other than my stuff. 21:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the compliments! I am glad to hear that you like my music! The only instrument I can play is Piano, sadly, but I might try guitar once I master the Piano. 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well. I don't have sheet music, sadly. I play it by ear, and it's MUCH easier for me to do that than to use sheets. 23:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh.. idk. I'll think about it. 23:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) EITCSI I'm stepping down as president the company. Also I want the Junior CEO postition in the EITCSI and that's how the company will be yours. As long as i'm junior CEO then the company is yours. The company is now yours. Good luck. Tell me if this is good or not . Comments I turned the comments back on. Sometimes the comments get randomly turned off. All fixed. :D-- 00:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Want me to log on now? If so, i'll be at the second server ( Starts with a C ) on Tortuga docks. 18:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Im there. 18:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Skull I just went offline. And I gotta go have dinner with my familiy. RE:CBN Thank you for sending an application form in order to join the CBN Crew, I will now confirm that you have been given the job that you have put down as your first preference as VIDEO MAKER, congratulations please use this userbox. Regards 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President''' 11:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC)